


dream team things

by bwooberries



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Georgenap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rated M for language, Sapnotfound - Freeform, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, i don't wanna post like random 600 word oneshots so i just put all of them here, oneshots i wrote ages ago, tagging as completed but i'll probably add stuff when i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwooberries/pseuds/bwooberries
Summary: just some dream team thingies i come up with every now and then
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. we love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick thinks he's a bad boyfriend, clay and george make it clear that he's not

Nick has been busy lately. Understandably, as the one with the most complex major, school would take up most of his time. But he has been really busy lately; so busy that instead of going home, he spent his nights at 24 hour cafes to study and do his schoolwork there while the libraries were closed. But luckily for him, his exams are also the first to be over, meaning he was the first of them all to have his summer break. The caramel haired male walked straight to his shared dorm after the exam was over. He didn't even bother saying anything, he just got changed and went to bed.

Now his roommates didn't know about the whole exam thing, they thought that his would be around the same time as theirs, which was still a good two weeks away. So when they got home to see Nick sprawled across the bed, they immediately walked out again in order not to wake the younger with their squeals of excitement and happiness. Instead, they went out to get the youngest habitant of the dorm some things; necessities they knew weren't around anymore since Nick hadn't been around anymore. Hours later they came home with full bags of borderline everything. After another hour of putting everything where it belonged, the two decided against getting take-out and started cooking instead. 

And while the soup was silently boiling by itself on the stove, the two males finally made their way back to the youngest bedroom. They looked each other in the eye, nodded and- "NICK!" jumped onto the bed, successfully squishing said male. "Get off me goddamnit, you're too heavy." The boy squeezed out, a noise of pain following the statement. The others scrambled off and laid down on each side of him instead, sandwiching him in a heartfelt hug. "Why didn't you say you were coming today? We missed you." The oldest mumbled , his pout evidently pressing against Nick’s neck. "Yeah, we thought you'd never come back." George added, hugging the two males closer to himself as to underline that statement. "'m sorry, I went to bed as soon as I came home." Clay's pout grew deeper as he half draped himself on top of Nick again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "That's probably for the better. I don't even want to know how many days you've been going without sleep now." George commented, pressing a kiss to Nick’s forehead. "'m still sorry. A good boyfriend doesn't just disappear like that."

The male didn't even really get to finish his sentence as his boyfriends started aggressively peppering his face with small kisses, sneaking some between themselves every now and then. "Don't you dare go and say that you're a bad boyfriend. Small reminder, we know how important school is to you and we've witnessed this before; we've been friends for years now, Sappie." "And you still come back to us in the end, even if it takes longer than we like it to." "And you give us so much, I don't think you even realize it. Even when you're stressed, you still manage to help us study or understand a topic we just can't grasp. You keep us in check and make sure that we're doing good and not overworking ourselves while you're doing exactly that. You give so much and you take so little." "And we just want to show you that it's okay to take a break sometimes. That it's okay to take what you need in general. You're human too Nick, you're not some robot." The older ones kept babbling and spiraling down all the reasons why they thought Nick was amazing, why he should give himself more credit, why he should relax more and so on. And in that moment he knew that he wanted to have those two in his life forever, romantic or not. Because he didn't think that anyone else could make him feel so loved and cared for, no one but those two.


	2. shut up and go to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george isn't getting nearly enough sleep and nick doesn't like it.

"How can you even drink that stuff?" It was once again three in the morning and George was nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter, vigorously typing away on his laptop when he wasn't drinking. He had been sitting there for hours now, this being his fourth cup of triple shot latte. "What do you mean?" George commented almost mindlessly, taking another sip before finally taking a look at Nick standing in the doorway. The other looked like a right mess, his usual outfit replaced by mismatched pyjamas and a mess of hair that couldn't even be described as a bird's nest anymore. "How can you even drink coffee that's that bitter? I'd rather drink one of Clay’s weird concoctions than that." Nick exclaimed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Honestly speaking, his problem wasn't really the coffee itself, it was that George was the oldest one and yet he still didn't understand that getting a sufficient amount of sleep is essential for him to be in top shape. "You gotta do what it takes to get stuff done. And if that something is consuming copious amounts of espresso, then who am I to say no ." George finally stopped typing to look at Nick expectantly. "Now, did you need anything? It’s not often I see one of you when i'm working here." Nick sighed and pushed himself to stand up normally and walked over to the older male. "I need you, Mr." While talking, he shut George’s laptop and took the cup from his hands, sighing when he found it empty already. "to go the fuck to sleep. It’s three in the morning. You out of all people should know that sleep is important; for how often you shame Clay and me for not sleeping enough." "Well, I need to get these things done in order to stay on-" Nick put his hand in front of George’s mouth to shut him up, positively making the other roll his eyes. "I’m gonna stop you right there. You’re literally doing work for October right now. October! George, it's May! What you're doing right now is keeping yourself from functioning properly tomorrow because you'll be too tired to think normally. So you're gonna come with me, change into your pyjamas and we're gonna sleep in as long as possible. And don't you even try to deny me anything." 

And without even letting George try to defend himself or flee, Nick pulled him with himself, up the stairs to where George’s room was, opening the door as fast as he closed it behind them. George sighed, knowing that there really wasn't anything he could do other than comply and went over to his wardrobe, putting on equally mismatched pyjamas and made way to his bed, where Nick was waiting. The male raised an eyebrow and Nick grinned at him. "You seriously think that I won't be cuddling you all night?" George simply chuckled and scooted over, lifting the blanket up for both of them to get underneath. and while laying there, fully embraced by Nick, George finally began to relax.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know?"

"Yeah, so I’ve been told. although I like to see it as a term of endearment."

"Of course you would."

"Hey George?"

“What?”

"I still don't get how you can drink that stuff."

"Shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
